


Dean loves pie and Cas

by NatasjaRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Love, Haha lol, Have a Good Day, M/M, POV Castiel, Pie, Short, So..., also I forgot to tag gay, enjoy xD, this had more reads than views, why did I tag that?, wow okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatasjaRaven/pseuds/NatasjaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cute Destiel one-shot I wrote for someone and decided to post, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean loves pie and Cas

*Pov Cas*   
Dean was playing a Mario Kart when I walked in.   
‘No, no, no! Cas!’ He cried out when I passed the television.  
I sighed, ‘You can help me with the groceries if you want.’ He gave me his are-you-fudging-kidding-me look. I just rolled my eyes at him.  
‘Fine, but then no pie for you.’ I told him.  
In less than a second he was at my side, helping me with the groceries.  
‘But there is no pie?’ He said when we were finished. ‘That’s not fair.’ He pouted.  
I smiled at him.  
‘What?’ He asked me.  
‘Dean what did I just buy?’  
Dean gave me a strange look. ‘Uhm, flower, sugar, apples… Oh.’ He said and kissed me.  
‘I love you Cas.’ He whispered. I blushed, ‘I love you too.’


End file.
